


What to Do

by leafyxthiefy



Series: A Drabble or Two [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: For reasons, M/M, Modern AU, anywho carry on, at the moment they arent together, cuz i write nothing in cannon, i dont know where this mini series is going, i just needed to write it down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafyxthiefy/pseuds/leafyxthiefy
Summary: Ace is conflicted, he knows not what to do.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a set vision for this, I just write it as I feel like it, so yep feel free to comment guys! Enjoy!~

Ace sighed as he sunk into his one and only friend in the world, his beanbag chair. But even then it wasn’t much help, his eyes kept going to a small plastic device that was sitting on his bedstand.

The little object mocked him from afar, whispering for him to come near and take it into his hands. But Ace resisted, how dare the little thing hold so much power over him? Ace hated that a small little device held so much over his head, but he also accepted it. It was the norm after all. Everyone owned a phone now, hell even gramps did and he was as old as dirt.

But the phone itself wasn’t the issue here. The problem was what it held. Ace had recently gotten a new app, LogPose, where people made accounts and then shared pictures of their lives, interests, and memes… Tons and tons of memes, they were the original incentives for Ace to join the social network. And soon after his joining Ace aquired a few friends both old and new.

What he hadn’t expected in a million years, however, was bumping into the profile of his first love. And that was what was making Ace weary of the device. He was at a loss as to what he should do.

Marco was his first crush, and the one with the worst heartbrake.


	2. Part 2

Eight years.

That was how long ago Ace had last seen Marco. They were both first years in high school. And Ace now cursed his younger self for his idiotic thoughts. How had he let himself fall for Marco?

And worst of all why had he acted upon that crush?

Ace didn’t know, and it wasn’t like he could go back in time to ward away his stupid 15 year old self from the hurt. It had happened, and Ace had learned something from that experience.

Love was meant for fiction. Never for him, hadn’t the world tried to teach him that by whisking his mother away shortly after his father ran off? It seemed that that lesson hadn’t been enough because here he was, reopening old wounds that had never truly healed.

Ace had just gotten used to pretending they weren’t there. He had convinced himself that they were gone and left in the past. But he was only lying to himself, because those scars were only being covered with the walls that protected them and himself from getting too close to people. Truth be told, he had stopped thinking about Marco for years, his face and name would appear in his thoughts once in a blue moon, but Ace would forget again.

Forgetting the other teen was never his issue though. The obstacle was the way his crush had affected him. Ace had become emotionally distant after his actions blew up in his face. His distance also kept everyone at arms length, and it rarely ever let him be himself around others. Ace was forever self conscious and aware of every little thing around his mannerisms, which left him to be an awkward addition to any group. His friends gave him his space though, no one asked any more of him and Ace never made an attempt to move out of his comfort zone; his place of safety.

If anyone had asked Ace earlier that week how he saw himself in the future, he would have answered with a shrug and honest answer of “Prolly alone until I get myself a dog.”

But now? Ace glanced at his phone again and the pang of longing stabbed at his chest.

He had been hurt yes, but that had apparently not dampened his love for Marco.

Maybe if he scrolled through Marco’s public profile…but what if he already has someone in his life that he cares about? And would Ace be welcome if he said hi again so suddenly, just out of the blue?


End file.
